Final Mission
Synopsis Years after the New Order of the Stone returned from the Portal Hall, they became nothing but a story, a childhood memory. A legend. But the New Order will again venture into danger, not in search of treasure, but of something much more important to them. This is their final mission. Characters Adults Jesse - Mother of Gabriel, Soren, and Lilly, and wife of Lukas. Lukas - Father of Gabriel, Soren, and Lilly, and husband of Jesse. Olivia - Mother of Ellegaard, and wife of Axel. Axel - Father of Ellegaard, and husband of Olivia. Petra - Mother of Magnus and Ivor. Aiden - Main antagonist of the story. No known family. Children Gabriel - Oldest son of Jesse and Lukas. Brother of Soren and Lilly. Soren - Younger son of Jesse and Lukas. Brother of Gabriel and Lilly. Lilly - Youngest child and only daughter of Jesse and Lukas. Sister of Gabriel and Soren. Ellegaard - Daughter of Olivia and Axel . Magnus - Oldest son of Petra. Brother of Ivor. Ivor - Youngest son of Petra. Brother of Magnus. Chapter 1 Gabriel smacked the armor stand in his room, using the stone sword his parents had given him for his tenth birthday. He was twelve now, and even seeing the worn-down sword made him remember when he had received it. Gabriel smiled and continued whacking the stand. His concentration was broken by a small boy of about seven or eight years old entering. This caused Gabriel to turn angrily. "Careful, Soren! You nearly killed me!" The boy cowered against the wall. "S-sorry, Gabriel..." Gabriel smiled and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's fine, man. You didn't know." Just then, a little girl burst into the room clutching a stuffed pig. She grinned at the two boys, happy and bursting at the seams with energy. "Mommy says lunch is ready!" she cried with an even bigger grin. Their mother made the best food in the world, and just thinking of it intensified the children's appetites. All three hurried down the wooden stairs to the kitchen, where their father was reading and their mother cooking. Their father looked up at them and grinned. "Guess you three are hungry, huh?" Gabriel mirrored the grin, and their mother put plates on the table, then looked at their father. "Come on, Lukas, eat something. You know I worry about you." "No, Jesse, I'm fine, all right? Besides, we promised not to talk about that in front of the kids." Lukas glanced at his three children. A note of worry lay in his eyes. Lilly turned to Gabriel. "Why is Daddy worried?" "I dunno. But we oughta not disturb 'em." Soren nodded in agreement as Jesse distributed steak, carrots, and milk. They hungrily devoured the savory steak and carrots and downing the milk. Gabriel grinned with a milk mustache, and Jesse glared at him. "Gabriel..." Gabriel hastily wiped the mustache off, along with his grin. Chapter 2 Meanwhile, somewhere else, Olivia flipped a switch below a speaker. She leaned in near the speaker and called: "Ellegaard! Come to the living room please!" She then turned the speaker off as a small girl entered. Olivia looked down at the mirror image of Axel and smiled. "Okay, Ellie, your father and I are going out. I rigged the electric system so that once it gets dark, the lights will come on, okay?" "Okay, Mom! But what if you run into monsters?" This last sentence was said with a note of worry and was met with a laugh from a grinning Axel. "Ellie, we were heroes. I'm pretty sure we could take on a couple mobs." Ellegaard grinned. It was true, both of her parents had been part of a legend. But they had gone out as heroes, defeating a Wither Storm and making great improvements to the village. Ellegaard watched her parents out the window. Both of them looked absolutely dazzling, her mother in a beautiful red dress that had the same magical glow as Redstone dust, and her father in a sharp black tux. Ellie grinned and went to her room. She fingered the many books that lay on her bed, waiting to be reread for the hundredth time. Her hand rested on one of her favorites, The New Order. It excited her to believe that both of her parents and their friends helped save the world. She threw herself onto her bed and buried herself in the adventures of the New Order. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. "Huh... Odd. Mom and Dad shouldn't be home this early." She decided to grab a wooden sword and at least try to defend her home. Ellie whimpered slightly as she descended the staircase and looked around. She finally saw a man with a leather jacket. "H-hey! I-I-I have a sword!" she cried, hoping and praying that he didn't have a weapon. No such luck; the man pulled out an enchanted diamond sword and waved it around. Noticing her, he grinned and walked over to her. Before she could run or say anything, her entire world went black. Chapter 3 Magnus laid the last block. Perfect. Soon, destruction would rule the backyard. He took out a torch and set the fuse alight. 3... 2... 1... BOOM! A beautiful whirlwind of smoke and thunder gave Magnus pleasure - that is, until he noticed his mother nearly throwing the door off its hinges. "MAGNUS! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TNT IN THE BACKYARD?!" she yelled, shaking her diamond pickaxe at him. Magnus shook. His mom's temper was rising to great heights. Another boy peeked out from behind his mother, staring at the grassy carnage that was now their yard. He was quickly scooped up by Petra. "Don't follow his example, Ivor," she said firmly to the child before setting him down again. Magnus glared at both of them. Petra narrowed her eyes at her oldest son. He always did like destruction, just like his namesake. She shook her head and went inside, grumbling to herself. That night, everyone was asleep. Unknown to anyone in the house, a man had broken in and was looking for Magnus and Ivor. Finally, he found the room the two boys shared and gently, ever so carefully, he lifted Magnus out of bed and placed him in a bag. Ivor got the same, both boys completely oblivious. Chapter 4 Gabriel, Soren, and Lilly were listening at their parents' bedroom door. "Lukas, why?!" "Listen, Jesse, he threatened to steal what we live for... What if he was talking about the kids?" "You're right." "I'm worried about them. What if he tries to break in tonight and snatch them?" "If it makes you feel better, Lukas, I'll stand outside Lilly's door. You can guard Soren." "What about Gabriel?" "Gabriel's twelve, and he's one of the best warriors I've ever seen. I'm sure he can handle himself." "All right. So it's settled then." "Yep." The door opened and Lukas and Jesse stepped out. Gabriel ushered his siblings out of view before himself disappearing. After midnight that same night, all three children were sound asleep. The man entered the hallway via window, knocked Jesse out with his diamond shovel, and entered the room, tossing Lilly out a broken window. He did the same with Soren, knocking out Lukas before snatching Soren and Gabriel. Chapter 5 "Ellegaard, wake up!" Olivia called. No answer. "Ellegaard?" No answer. "ELLIE?" Yet again, no answer. Olivia hurried up to Ellie's room - to find her bed empty! "AXEL! GET UP HERE NOW!" "What's up?" "Ellie's missing!" "She is?!" "Yes! Her bed's empty!" "Let's go ask around, okay? Calm down." "*sigh* All right." Olivia sent a text to Jesse, Lukas and Petra: Emergency! Come to my house immediately! Chapter 6 Petra received a text from Olivia. Reading it over, she hurried into her car and booked it over to Olivia and Axel's. Throwing the door open, she noticed Olivia sitting on the couch and Axel in an armchair. Both looked very worried and concerned about something. "What's up?" Petra asked, plunking herself onto the couch next to Olivia. Olivia turned to her. "Let's wait for Lukas and Jesse to come." Category:Stories Category:Minecraft: Story Mode